


Coming Home to a Good Meal

by ahunmaster



Series: Sex Services AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Attempt at Humor, Cooking, Cunnilingus, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, PWP, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Tailgate was preparing dinner for her lover when he got home, but he has something else in mind while the food cooks.





	Coming Home to a Good Meal

 

There was supposed to be carrots and mushrooms being put in with the steak.  It was supposed to help make a nice sauce for dinner.

 

Sadly, the chef was not in at the moment to do so.  The poor vegetables laid next to the counter untouched as sounds came from the living room one over.

 

Said chef was on the couch with her skirt and underwear missing and her roommate between her spread legs.

 

"Cy!  Cy!  Oh~ Cyclo- AH~!"

 

If he was listening, he wasn't paying attention.  All of his focus was on the petite woman below him, the object of his obsession and addiction.  It was like a trance, his actions.  Suck, kiss, lick, bite.  Every reaction she had, he responded.  He never tended to himself and his obvious erection in his pants.  All he wanted was her sweet nectar and even his three helpings so far was not enough to quench his thirst for her.

 

"Cyclonus!  Cyclonus-!  I can't-!  I need to cum!  I need-please, please!"

 

He answered her call.  Pulling her closer, he buried his face into the folds of her vulva and devoured her.

 

The man even smiled a little as Tailgate screamed her lungs out, her juices lapped up without thought.

 

"Ha~ Ha~ Oh Primus, I can't-" When she heard a belt buckle being opened, she suddenly remembered everything that had happened.

 

Cooking dinner.  Saying hello to Cyclonus who had gotten home.  Being hauled over his shoulder and dropped on the couch.  Being divulged of her lower half of clothes and eaten out while the steak cooked-

 

"W-W-WAIT, WAIT!"

 

It was enough to make him stop.  Cyclonus gave her a blank look as he let his hands release his belt.

 

Mouthing a 'be right back', Tailgate ran into the kitchen while mooning her lover.  Cyclonus only watched as she quickly dumped the vegetables in with the steak and set the timer on the oven before returning.  And not before she brought a finger up to get a point across.

 

"Whatever you do, I don't care.  But when that timer goes off, the food comes out.  That's it.  Nothing else.  Just do that and everything else is a go.  Okay?"

 

His blank glaze still holding, a small smile tugged at his lips before he pushed her down onto the couch as his hands fumbled with his pants.  Less than a minute later, he was fucking his lover into the couch with their moaning filling the apartment.

 

And until that timer went off in twenty minutes, the two would be inseparable until then.

 

END


End file.
